Siberia
by Arkaham
Summary: Shiryu ha llegado a Siberia en busca de su amor, pero la cruel tierra le hace oír cosas que un son. Milo, Shaka e Ikki aparecen en escena.


.:Siberia:.

o el cuento de un hombre solitario…

Dedicado a AngeldelaLuna, espero te guste tu regalo!

* * *

**…**

Siberia.

Media noche.

¿Qué era la media noche en el circulo polar de norte en esa época del año?

No era otra noche mas. No, ni siquiera sabia como los lugareños contaban los días pese a la interminable noche. Pero sin embargo el hombre había dicho media noche

El tren ínter siberiano llevaba ya dos días recorriendo la tundra fría a unos 70 km/h, no podía ir mas rápido porque se había avisado de una terrible tormenta de nieve, el conductor prefería ir a velocidad lenta y constante y así evitar que el tren sufriera una accidente en medio de la nada.

Absolutamente nada, no había nada en el paisaje, solo unos árboles perdidos en el horizonte y montañas invisibles, cubiertas del blanco níveo que en la obscura noche sin luna parecía un mar de oscuridad.

Shiryu se preguntó como es que a estos hombres y mujeres les gustaba el viaje tedioso. Sonrió ante la respuesta, regresaban a sus hogares y junto a sus familias. Varias veces se había preguntado porque no simplemente se quedaba en san Petersburgo o en Moscú, una ciudad agradable y cosmopolita, pero ahora al verlos, al compartir sus canciones y sus comidas se dio cuenta de que era gente humilde y llena de tradiciones viejas, llenos de añoranzas y melancolía por su hogar en Siberia.

Siberia.

Su hogar, su todo, Siberia, donde "él" había pasado su infancia y su entrenamiento, Shun le había platicado algunas cosas, aunque hubiese preferido oírlas de su propia boca. Shiryu suspiró profundamente, podía cerrar sus ojos y ver el dorado de sus cabellos, imaginarse perfectamente su timbre de voz, la forma de su cara, el intenso azul de sus ojos.

Sus manos apretaron el hermoso abrigo café de pieles que "él" le había mandado a Brenen muchos días atrás, tras enviarle una carta que iría a buscarle a Rusia, él le había enviado el abrigo y explicado como llegar a Siberia desde Brenen.

Que locura había hecho Shiryu, viajar a Europa y conocer capitales en un arranque de total indecisión, confundido y desecho. Había viajado a Paris para encontrar la calma que había perdido, Los 5 picos de Rozan no le habían tranquilizado en lo mas mínimo, solo había conseguido alborotar mas sus sentimientos, que podría hacer en China.

En Paris encontró diversión y cultura, arte y literatura como jamás había soñado, lo que había leído de la ciudad de las luces no se comparaba a lo que había visto y a lo que había aprendido, finalmente cuando nuevos amigos lo invitaron a viajar al norte descubrió que no tenia porque negar sus sentimientos, si las modernas capitales del mundo ya aceptaban esos noviazgos y esos matrimonios, él porque tendría que rechazarlo. Y así Shiryu comenzó su viaje hacia Siberia en tren, pasando por las ciudades más hermosas, entre ellas Brenen.

De eso ya había pasado varios días, y aunque aun tenia dinero, y tenia fe de que ya no sucumbiría al miedo de sus sentimientos y la confusión había desaparecido, el viaje en tren había sido demasiado largo y agotador. Encima que pasaba hambre, inocentemente creyó que el tren daría alimento a los pasajeros, los mismos hombres que en Moscú abordaron en tren cargados de fiambreras rebosantes, se habían mostrado amables ofreciéndole algo de comer de cuando en cuando.

Shiryu se convencía que todo eso y mas valía la pena por ir a verlo.

Para buscarle y confesarle todo lo que por él sentía.

-¡¡la aurora boreal!!!- gritó alguien por detrás suyo, Shiryu se giró hacia la ventana y pudo ver esos hermosos colores colgados del cielo nocturno, sus formas parecían trazar historias y formas míticas, mas de una ocasión le pareció oír a una madre contarle a algo a su hijo. Se lamentó no hablar mas ruso que del estrictamente necesario que iba aprendido a fuerza de necesidad.

Siberia, una región tan triste pero tan rica, se dijo Shiryu mentalmente, sonriendo. Quizás era por esto que él regresaba sin falta a su tierra natal y volvía mas fuerte, lleno de convicción a la hora de pelear contra todos aquellos dioses.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, viendo su rostro una vez más, el murmullo de las personas pareció ir desvaneciéndose en el silencio poco a poco hasta desaparecer, quedaba en la lejanía el sonido de la locomotora y el pasar de las ruedas sobres los rieles, también poco a poco ese sonido fue engullido lentamente por el silencio. Shiryu creyó escuchar la voz del viento afuera, escucharlo susurrar suaves melodías, suaves palabras que los llamaban, palabras en un tono de voz que conocía.

Al girarse se encontraba en el vagón del tren sin nadie mas abordo, estaba solo completamente, el blanco de las paredes hacia que todo se viera mas grande, salvo en un punto donde había un manchon oscuro, se tallo sus ojos, quería ver mejor aquella silueta.

Sus mejillas se encendieron y su cuerpo vibró en respuesta al ver al personaje que se acercaba por el pasillo pausadamente, aquellos ojos celestes le miraban afectuosamente, le hablaba lentamente pero no entendía ninguna de sus palabras. Se detuvo finalmente donde estaba Shiryu y se hincó ante él, tomándole las manos. Shiryu cerró sus ojos avergonzado que "él" le tratara así, abrió sus ojos, y una profunda tristeza invadió su pecho, un dolor que hacia mucho no sentía, tuvo deseos de llorar. Entendió que solo había sido sueño provocado por la voz del viento.

Siberia tenia ese efecto en los extranjeros que llegaban por primera vez a su territorios.

Rápidamente buscó entre sus bolsillos aquella carta que le llegara a Brenen, aun no entendía por que a veces se tenia que tallar los ojos para leer la dichosa carta, y porque algunas palabras estaban en francés.

Alguien tosió y le despertó completamente de su ensueño alzando la vista, guardo de modo automático la carta, no había porque leerla de nuevo, recordaba perfectamente las instrucciones.

Le encontraría en la estación, le vería después de mucho tiempo….

Reclinó su cabeza en la ventana, si era media noche como el hombre había afirmado, entonces podría dormir sin problemas, aunque el descanso no llegase plenamente su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en la voz que producía el viento al estrellarse contra el cristal, se imaginó a si mismo caminando por la tundra helada, por los grandes glaciares del mar de Siberia, admirando la belleza especial de la nieve.

**…**

Así dormido le encontró, así dormido se sentó frente a él y le miró escrupulosamente, la gente que baja hacían una señal de respeto, alguna humilde reverencia, sus ojos celestes apenas respondían a esos gestos. Pronto sus ojos encontraron una respuesta silenciosa, del bolsillo del abrigo se asomaba tímidamente la carta que él mismo había escrito hacia días, con habilidad la sacó del bolsillo sin despertar al joven chino. Extendió la carta y reconoció su propia letra manchada por abundantes lagrimas.

Pobre muchacho.

Se notaba que la noticia le había afectado demasiado, pero en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa de felicidad.¿que estaría pensando? Incluso por un momento, pareció entre abrir sus ojos y levantar su mano y acariciar el rostro, pero el sueño gobernaba en él con tan dura mano.

Con cuidado le puso una manta que traía, le cargo acomodándole en su pecho, sacándolo del tren con inmenso cuidado. Las luces del pequeño pueblo iluminaban lo suficiente el camino hacia la pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblito siberiano.

**…**

Despertó Shiryu en una muida cama, de sabanas blanca y edredón de plumas de ganso, aun tenia puesto el abrigo de pieles y toda su ropa, exceptuando claro sus enormes botas negras. El calor inmediato de una chimenea le hizo girarse, al fondo de la habitación ardía alegremente un fuego, su dorado brillo inundaba apaciblemente la habitación sin dejarla abandonada completamente en penumbras.

Recordó haber visto sus ojos, Shiryu bajó la vista evocando aquel borroso recuerdo: la luz blanca del carro del tren, unos brazos gentiles cargándole, su hermoso rostro oculto bajo una capa obscura, el profundo brillo de sus ojos, que hermoso era ese color, que hermosos eran sus ojos.

No importaría cuanto viajes, cuantas vueltas al mundo daría por volverle a ver.

Descubrió que a su lado estaba una nota, unas cuantas líneas, quizás explicando su ausencia o algo mas. Tuvo que tallarse los ojos para leer la nota. Por un lado quizás era hora de visitar un medico oculista para averiguar que tenían sus ojos. Pero por el momento podía distinguir las palabras de la nota, entre las palabras estaban mezcladas palabras francesas, quizás, razonó Shiryu, era porque "él" estaba de nuevo con su maestro Camus, un francés de origen y de crianza.

Entusiasmado se desperezó y salio de la cama, procurando calentar un poco sus botas cerca del fuego para que estuviesen calentitas antes de ponérselas y salir al fin al reino de Siberia. Lugar donde el hielo y la nieve son reyes eternos, donde la mitad del año es día y la otra mitad es noche, de belleza y secretos indescriptibles.

Siberia, donde vivía él….

Donde vivía su amor.

El viento acaricio su cabello, formando caprichosos dibujos, Shiryu estaba asombrado de lo hermoso que se veían las luces del pueblo, no estaba lejos, y podría llegar caminando en breves horas. Sonrió sintiendo su corazón debocarse, "él" podría estar en cualquier parte y Shiryu al fin podría verle, abrazarle y quererle como debió hacerlo desde el principio.

Caminó siguiendo su intuición, siguiendo las luces del pueblo. La nieve cedía a cada paso, guiándolo suavemente hacia el pueblo. Se detuvo por un momento, se tallo nuevamente sus ojos. Al lado de la ultima luz del pueblo flotaban luces, miró detenidamente hasta comprender que se trataba de una procesión, o así parecía.

No le dio más importancia y continuo su camino hacia el pueblo.

El pueblo estaba vació, no había pobladores, no había una sola persona entre aquellas casas y sus calles, algnas casas estaban iluminadas por el ardiente fuego de sus chimeneas, pero no veía personas.

"todos debieron irse a la procesión" pensó Shiryu

Buscó por donde habría pasado la procesión, como era un pueblo de pocas casas, no tardo en encontrar el camino. Lo siguió con curiosidad, el viento volvió a cantar algunas palabras, era tan dulce su voz. Encontró a la gente cantando en su idioma una suave melodía, encontró a la gente reunida alrededor de un montículo de nieve, se detuvo admirando la belleza del momento, admirando la suave luz reflejada en el hielo y la nieve. Advirtió lapidas alrededor de ellos. ¡Estaban en un camposanto!

Aquello entonces era un funeral, alguien amado por todo el pueblo, cada persona estaba allí cada niño mujer y anciano estaban cantando y rindiendo tributo a quien quiera que había partido de este mundo.

Era extraño, tuvo la sensación de conocer a quien enterraban, era imposible, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y sin embargo una punzada le agujeraba el pecho, le martillaba el corazón salvajemente. La voz de viento fue interrumpida por una voz masculina, los rostros ahora le miraban fijamente, la canción ya no bailaba en el aire, pero la voz del viento era mas clara, mas hermosa, pronunciaba su nombre con claridad.

_Shiryu… Shiryu.. _

Se tapo los oídos, lo que antes le pareció hermoso, ahora le era nefasto, la voz era tortuosa entre sus oídos por mas que trataba de cubrirlos y dejar de oír aquella hermosa voz. La oscuridad sobre vino y se desmayó. No pudo ver que aquel que le llamaba, tenia los ojos azules.

**…**

Volvió a despertarse Shiryu en aquella misma cama, pero ahora no tenia su abrigo, estaba colgado al lado de la chimenea, al pie de su cama estaba sentado un hombre que al principio no reconoció, pero poco a poco lo hizo. Un hombre al que admiraba y respetaba, un hombre que dudaba de su reputación, pero aun no tenia el valor de echárselo en cara, frente a frente.

Milo, el guardián de la casa de escorpión.

Al incorporarse para verlo mejor pudo observar que el hombre estaba en cierta forma desecho, su posición en la silla, sus codos descanando en sus rodillas, su cabeza baja como hundida entre sus hombres, había ojeras en su rostro y no había la mas mínima señal de una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas, no estaba serio, no, era como si el mundo ya no tuviera valor para él y estuviera viviendo muy en contra de su voluntad. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso, pero no miraban nada, estaban perdidos, estaban vidriosos, y de ellos se desprendió una lagrima, una hermosa y cristalina lagrima que recorrió su hermoso rostro hasta la barbilla y se desprendió cayendo en el suelo de madera.

Que duro era vivir sin la persona amada, pensó Shiryu bajando el rostro y evitando la mirada de Milo, dejándolo solo, absorto en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, agradeciendo no estar en su misma situación.

Si tenía que dar gracias a los dioses por eso.

-Has despertado- escuchó Shiryu en un susurró, esa era la voz de Milo, inconfundible y armoniosa -nos diste un susto de terrible- añadió, Shiryu miraba sus manos sujetar el edredón, trataba de no ver como Milo se limpiaba el rostro y se ponía de pie, escuchaba sus pasos recorrer aquel pequeño cuarto, sintió cuando se sentó a su lado y vio como le ofreció un tazón con sopa caliente.

-debes alimentarte- añadió secamente, como si no quisiera continuar, como si no quisiera herirlo por alguna palabra mal dicha. Shiryu sintió que Milo se levanto de la cama y camino saliendo de la Habitación. ¿Por qué iría a lastimarle? Estaba en Siberia, en el pueblo de "él", se preguntaba porque aun parecía, debía estar ocupado, como siempre.

-Debe estar allá afuera- recordó la voz de Shun alegre y enamorada, señalándole donde estaba "él" -no le digas que yo te dije ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo Shun- le prometió, le miró alejarse sonrojado, y caminó hacia el hermoso jardín, buscando a su amigo y hasta ese entonces compañero, le vio sentado con un rostro melancólico.

-me iré de nuevo Shiryu- dijo él en un susurró- me tortura estar aquí y saber que lo mas quiero esta a mi lado y al mismo tiempo lejano. -se puso de pie en un brinco, su rostro estaba melancólico y en su manos sostenía algo -lo intentaré una ves más- añadió y se regresó a casa, Shiryu solía mirarle caminar, mirarle cada movimiento cada gesto.

El recuerdo siempre era tan agradable, deslizarse la sopa caliente por el garganta también lo era. Dejo el plato en el suelo y procedió a recostarse nuevamente, el calor que ahora procedía desde su estomago le inducía a un hermoso sueño.

La voz del viento chocó contra la ventana, insistiendo tantas veces, luchando por entrar, Shiryu agradeció que la canción del fuego era más ponente y el sueño le invadía.

_Shiryu no…. Shiryu por favor…… ¡¡¡Shiryu…!!! _

Se tapó los oídos, no quería escuchar esa voz, no, no debía, tenia que permanecer tranquilo, tenia que dormir. _ ¡Shiryu….! _ pero los gritos llamándole eran cada vez claros, mas intensos, ya podía oírlos como si estuviera a unos metros, se revolvió entre las mantas, trató de buscar consuelo debajo de la almohada pero aquella voz no cesaba

-¡Largo!- gritó desesperado. La voz guardó silencio obedeciendo a la orden, pero entró Milo abriendo la puerta, su rostro marcados por lagrimas tenía la clara impresión del desconcierto.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó solo de cortesía. Era demasiado evidente que Shiryu estaba bien.

-una pesadilla- mintió, Milo le miró fijamente, pero no resistió la mirada y salió de la habitación sin más preguntas, llevándose con él un delicioso aroma de comida local y algunas voces amables.

Shiryu se recostó nuevamente, poniendo atención en el cuarto de al lado, podía oír las voces claramente, hablaban de él, entendía su nombre en aquel machacante idioma, entendía los esfuerzos que hacia Milo para conservarla tranquilidad pese a su voz cortada y algunos sollozos.

Era un hombre, un mortal después de todo.

**…**

El sonido que producía la nieve al caminar era como un suave tonada enviando a su mente a otro lado, refrescándole del estrés de estar en un lugar nuevo sin saber nada del idioma o de las costumbres, dando alivio al montón de ideas que se organizaban en su mente, Shiryu miraba el horizonte oscuro mezclado con el cielo, sin saber donde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba otro, solo las estrellas podían con su resplandor marcar un limite.

Caminaba tranquilamente escoltado por Milo, no había cruzado palabra alguna con él, el caballero dorado se le veía mejor, pero en su rostro no había sonrisa y cuando se cruzaban con gente del pueblo no intercambiaban saludos. Shiryu prefería ese silencio, por el momento no quería preguntar ni charlar de nada, solo deseaba admirar el pequeño pueblo donde "él" se había criado durante los últimos 6 años.

Se detuvo al sentir que un nuevo viento comenzaba, estaba preparado para regresar a su habitación antes de que aquella voz volviera a gritarle. Sus ojos miraron a los lejos, estaba de nuevo en el camposanto, quizás por eso Milo había guardado solemne silencio al comenzar el trayecto.

Miró el camposanto con respeto, miró entonces que junto a la nueva tumba estaba un hombre arrodillado colgando algo en la lapida. Junto a este hombre estaba otro sosteniendo una lámpara cuyo brillo era tan débil que Shiryu no pudo identificar sus rostros.

-¿les conoces?- rompió el silencio Shiryu, Milo no dijo nada, aquel hombre se levantó y junto a su compañero caminaron hacia donde estaba Shiryu y Milo.

Uno de los dos se detuvo.

Era Ikki.

El hermano mayor de Shun¿Qué estaba haciendo en Siberia? El hombre su lado envuelto en un abrigo blanco con gorra no era otro sino Shaka.

-¿Ya viste Shiryu?- le interrumpió de su lectura alguna ves seiya -Es Shaka, trae noticias de Ikki, Shun si que se va poner contento.-

-me alegro- respondió fingiendo calma, Seiya podía ser un irrespetuoso algunas veces y otras ser mas molesto que una piedra en la bota, odiaba esas veces, y esta era una de esas veces, vio a Seiya ponerse de pie y correr hacia el otro lado de la sala gritando con su habitual entusiasmo, no sabia porque no podía mirar a Shun de nuevo, era solo un niño. Si nada mas un niño que no debía estar allí, debía andar estudiando o preparándose, pero el pequeño estaba allí sentado junto "él", dormitando sobre su hombro.

Miró a sus amigos, miró a Seiya despertar a Shun, le miró a él sonreír.

¿porque nunca le había dedicado una sonrisa así?

-vaya….. debió ser mala esa historia- comentó Seiya de pronto- vamos Shiryu, Saori nos quiere a todos para saludar a Shaka….

Entonces ¿que estaba haciendo Shaka e Ikki , justo en Siberia, justo en ese pueblecito? Shiryu miró a Milo con cierta curiosidad esperando que él le ofreciera las respuestas a las preguntas aun no formuladas. Los ojos de Ikki se cruzarnos con los suyos, por ese instante vio en ellos algo que pocas veces se veían en ellos.

Milo se apartó de Shiryu y camino hasta ellos, con paso rápido situándose al lado de Ikki. Vio los puños de Ikki cerrarse con tanta fiereza, vio como Shaka le sujetaba cariñosamente de los brazos, se colocaba justamente delante de él estorbando a su visión. Milo parecía no querer mas sorpresas y se coloco detrás de Ikki, las palabras se hicieron presentes, estaban lejos y Shiryu por mas que lo intento no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación.

El viento soplaba suavemente, y no se percato de ello hasta que Shiryu vio sus propios cabellos danzar frentes a sus ojos, no escuchó aquella voz del viento, aun no. La escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, lo que veía a través de ellos era una escena inquietante.

_ ¡¡Shiryu!! _

Parpadeo un par de veces, no quería escuchar aquella voz¡no quería escuchar aquella voz!, sabia que no era producto de su imaginación, se cubrió los oídos, pero aun así la voz llegaba mas clara, llegaba perfectamente como si le gritaran de enfrente.

Ikki se abalanzaba como una bestia salvaje detenido por ambos caballeros dorados, era tan fuerte que apenas podían detenerlo, la gente del pueblo había salido movida por la curiosidad.

_ ¡Shiryu! _

-no- susurró en respuesta, cerrando sus ojos, tenia miedo de que el viento o fuera lo que fuera se apareciera frente a él, no sentía miedo, simplemente estaba arto de eso, y no llevaba mas de unas horas. ¿acaso se volvería loco o ya lo estaba?

-vete de aquí- le dijo alguien en medio de todo esto, no supo con exactitud, ni tampoco importaba, simplemente comenzó a correr, simplemente a correr y correr.

**…**

_ ¡Shiryu! _

¿Hasta cuando se detendría aquella voz¿canto mas faltaba para que la voz se cansara de torturarle? No sabría, del mismo modo si podría regresar al pueblo, había corrido tanto hacia ningún lado, y el viento y la nieve habían borrado sus huellas, estaba oscuro y solo le acompañaban las estrellas del norte.

Quizás si encontrara su propia constelación sabría como regresar, pero era imposible, las auroras boreales cubrían con velo multicolor el cielo estrellado.

Muy oportunas.

_ Shiryu….. _

Ahora escucho aquella voz en forma de lamento, suplicando. No tenia sentido. Primero le gritaba, le atormentaba y ahora gemía de dolor. Shiryu se volvió para ver a sus espaldas, la radiante nieve imitaba los colores de la aurora boreal, confundiendo a cualquiera.

Se dejo caer en la nieve agotado, quizás seria bueno morir en Siberia y llevarse el secreto a la tumba, quizás era bueno que "el" no entendiera los motivos que Shiryu tenia para ir hasta Siberia buscándolo. O quizá no y aun tendría oportunidad con "el"

Se puso de pie con desgano, sacudiéndose la nieve que le cubría, seria bueno si hacia una serie de pilares de nieve para trazar un camino, en caso de que fuera en dirección equivoca y pudiera regresar a ese mismo sitio y volver a comenzar pero en otra dirección.

Comenzó a reunir la nieve para el primer pilar de nieve, sintió algo mas duro que la nieve, miró hacia lo que había atrapado, su mirada se quedo fija en ese manchon oscuro.

_ Shiryu…. _

Volvió el gemido, esta vez creyó que provenía de aquella silueta obscura, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, palideció y tembló.

-….. no..- susurró con miedo en su voz, luchaba débilmente por liberarse de aquello.

_ Shiryu… _

El gemido, utilizó más fuerza, pero aquello no cedía.

_ Shiryu… _

El pánico comenzó a recorrerles los nervios como jamás le había pasado, trató de golpear esa mancha negra, trato de romperla, de desaparecerla pero no pasaba nada.

_ ¡¡Shiryu!! _

So volvió nuevamente un gritó aquella voz lastimera, su desesperación aumentó, elevó el poder de su cosmos para así liberarse, pero, aquello seguía sujetándole mano…

-….. no…- gimió fuertemente lleno de terror, aquello que le apresaba era una mano -¡no es real!- se gritó así mismo usando su cosmos para deshacerse de ella levantarse y correr, nuevamente sin saber en que dirección. Miró nuevamente su mano comprobando que aquella mano no estuviese en su muñeca, pero hay seguía, trató de quitársela, de miles de intentos, gritaba histéricamente, su mente llena de pánico se perdió.

-¡¡Shiryu!!- alguien grito, él se asusto aun más, ya no podía distinguir si era el viento o alguna otra cosa lo que le llamaba.

Tropezó.

No podía creer lo que le sucedía, la nieve ahora caía salvajemente frente a sus ojos, la oscuridad ahora mayor sin las luces del norte, no quería ver si la mano seguía o no en su muñeca, no prestaba oídos a lo que se escuchaba, pero prestó atención a lo que se acercaba.

Unas lámparas, la mas cerna él se inclinaba, probamente en el mismo sitio donde le había apresado aquella mano, pero pronto observo que caminaba hacia él con mas presteza.

El frió le obligaba a cerrar sus ojos, el agotamiento estaba cobrando su preció.

Aquel que venia, tenia una cabellera dorada, caminaba sin preocuparse del frío, era "él"¡debía ser "él"! Venia a salvarle, venia por él, Shiryu se sintió mas aliviado. El tiempo se detuvo al sentir que "él" le abrigaba con una manta Shiryu sonrió e hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la mano y acariciar su rostro, tenía que ser "él."

Hubiese deseado tener más fuerza y abrazarle, para acercar su rostro y robarle un beso prohibido.

No fue así.

**…**

-¡Te digo que fue él!-

-¿Cómo podría….. en especial él?-

Shiryu despertó una vez más en esa cama suave, calentito y bien cubierto, una vez más vio la calida luz de la hoguera iluminando esa habitación.

-¡¡No tienen idea!!

Esa era la voz que le despertaba, era Ikki, estaba seguro, solo el podía gritar con todo esa potencia, solo él podía ser tan grosero y directo.

-sigo sin creerte- Ese era Milo, sonaba tan resignado y abatido.

-debe haber una explicación lógica- Shaka ahora intervenía. Estaban los 3 en la otra habitación conversando, sus voces le sonaban tan familiares. Pudiera ser que la noche anterior, si se podría decir así, habían sido ellos los que estaban hablando en el mismo sitio. ¿pero esa ves porque no les había entendido?

-esta loco- fue todo lo dijo Ikki en respuesta¿De que estarían hablando? o mas bien ¿de quien? -ese mal nacido.. -por regla siempre que Ikki mencionaba esa frase, se refería a "él", ese singular personaje que solo a Shun le prestaba atención -ese tonto pato- añadió golpeando la mesa con fuerza, también era bien conocido que ni Ikki ni "él" se llevaran, por eso los sobrenombres diversos e hirientes por parte del hermano mayor de Shun. Pero, Ikki pese a todo, se tenía que tragar la presencia de "él", tenía que soportarlo si quería ver a su querido hermanito feliz.

Shiryu comprendió que si estaba aquí Ikki, y por el tono que estaba usando, algo malo debía haberle hecho "el" a su precioso hermano. Y si así era probablemente venía a matarle.

Reunió sus fuerzas para levantarse, se sentía aun exhausto por la estupidez que había hecho de correr hacia la nada. Se fijo en sus manos, en su muñeca había unos cuantos rasguños, suspiró aliviado de no tener ver más esa mano sujetándole.

-Ese pato tonto- volvió a escuchar la voz de Ikki, sonaba como si hubiese perdido lo más importante de su vida, como si "él" fuera el autor de su desgracia. Apuró sus movimientos abandonando la cama y buscando ahora la protección de su abrigo.

Tuvo el picaporte en la mano…

-……si no se hubiese llevado a Shun….- continuo Ikki en un tono de desesperación y resignación. Pero¿no debería sonar a amenaza, no debía sonar como el cuerno de caza tras la fugitiva presa? Algo estaba mal, muy mal… -ahora mi hermano tendría una tumba decente y no ese hueco allá afuera.- concluyeron las palabras de Ikki.

Shiryu soltó la perilla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el dulce Shun estaba muerto. ¡Muerto!.

_ ¡Shiryu…! _

Aquella voz volvió a gritarle, suplicarle, pero él ya no la escuchaba, ahora no podía. sus ojos estaban clavados en la nada, su pulso temblaba violentamente, en sus labios se dibujaba una extraña sonrisa.

-Vamos a América- dijo Shiryu a "él", esa noche estaban solos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- le dijo iracundamente -Déjate de esas cosas y ayúdame a buscar a Shun…

-Ya sabes como es, seguramente se fue con Seiya- hablo despreocupadamente acercándose a "el" insinuándose.

-No…. acabo de hablar con Seiya, no esta con él- le aparto violentamente entrando a una habitación y buscando por todos lados.

-Entones se pudo haber ido con sus amigos del colegio- sugirió Shiryu tranquilamente.

-¡¡Sabes que Shun no es así!!- le grito desesperadamente, amaba ver el fuego en sus celestes ojos, amaba verlo completamente no sabia el porque su cuerpo se agitaba tanto con esas muestras.

-calma- tranquilizó acercándose a "él", abrazándole cariñosamente.

-¿Qué…..- se sorprendió mucho con ese trato, no le gustaba, rápidamente le apartó de un empujón.

-Déjate de tonterías… diles que fui a buscar a Shun- dijo fríamente saliendo de la casa. Shiryu suspiró esbozando una sonrisa.

_ ¡¡Shiryu…!! _

De nuevo aquel grito tortuoso, aquel lamento que le hizo retroceder, en su muñeca distinguió aquella mano que le sujetaba.

Dio un alarido.

El mundo a su alrededor se obscureció.

…

Estaba recostado en la cama, lo supo al momento de recuperar la conciencia, la calidez del fuego allí seguía, el murmullo del fuego, el batir del viento con la nieva allá fuera en la salvaje Siberia. Shiryu se giró en la cama, vio una silla con sus ropas, todas ellas, hasta su ropa interior.

Si estaba completamente desnudo, podía sentir en la piel las tersas sabanas de la cama. Trató de levantarse, se mareó con el primero intento. Estaba seguro que no se sentía enfermo, pero el mareo allí estaba. Era mejor quedarse recostado en la cama y tratar de dormir hasta que pudiera levantarse, era lo mas prudente sin duda.

Cerró sus ojos, dispuesto a entregarse a un descanso con sueños, estaba dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche de Siberia.

_ Shiryu….. no _

Su mente escuchó el lamento, escucho el gemido. Abrió sus ojos repentinamente alarmado por la voz que le hablaba. Frente de si, encima de él usando una pequeña playera verde adornado de sus ya usuales tirantes blancos, sus cabellos caían por ambos lados de su rostro, en su hermoso rostro estaba una sonrisa, una tímida sonrisa adornada por lagrimas. Le conocía, era su compañero.

Shun el que todos querían…. incluso "él"

Le miró a los hermosos ojos esmeralda, sus grandes y cristalinos ojos cubiertos de lagrimas. El silencio entre ellos no era incomodo, no. Shun se abalanzó a su lado abrazándole, sollozando ocultando su rostro entre las mantas de la cama. Shiryu sacó uno de sus brazos tratando de reconfortarle, tratando de calmarle y averiguar que pasaba…

Y como había llegado a Siberia.

_ Shiryu…. _

Se tensó al escuchar el gemido de nuevo, tan cerca y tan desgarrador, tan real y tan cercano. Pronto se dio cuenta que aquel lamento estaba siendo producido dentro de la habitación, pensó quizás que Shun lo había escuchado también, era imposible no oírle. Buscó su mirada, le alzo la barbilla con sus dedos, el rostro de Shun se volvió a cubrir de lagrimas tibias.

Los ojos esmeraldas estaban atentos, le miraban con dulzura.

-no temas- le susurró dulcemente abrazándole bien, atrayendo al pequeño hacia su cuerpo, envolviéndolo con las cobijas. Shun frunció el cejo como asustado, pero movió su rostro negando, diciéndole con la mirada que confiaba en él, como siempre.

_ Por favor…. _

Una vez más apareció, Shiryu apretó a Shun contra de si, haciendo que Shun ocultase su rostro en su pecho, podía sentir su suave respiración a través de su piel, podía sentir sus manos frías en su espalda, podía sentir un terrible frío que emanaba del cuerpo de Shun. Cerró sus ojos tratando de ahuyentar así aquel gemido.

Al abrirlos de nuevo estaba mirando al techo, estaba con todas sus ropas, recostado en el suelo muy cerca de la chimenea, a su lado estaba Milo mirándole preocupadamente. Intentó pararse y fue ayudado. Le miró confundido, le miró profundamente, Shiryu quería respuestas pero no sabia como obtenerlas.

- a ese mal nacido le mato…- escuchó la voz de Ikki amenazando a lo lejos en la otra habitación, seguida de un terrible portazo. Los ojos de Shiryu se concentraron en el cuarto de al lado, lamentablemente solo podía ver el suelo y las patas de la mesa, intentar ver hacia arriba era doloroso, no había reparado en el dolor de cabeza originado en la nuca. Un par de botas del otro lado de la mesa, cercanas a la puerta indicaban la presencia de alguien más, creyó saber que se trataba de Shaka.

…

Estaba afuera, su abrigo le cubría hasta la cabeza gracias al gorro, sus cabellos habían sido atados cuidadosamente para que estuviesen dentro sin que se enredasen.

Ver caer la nieve le estaba calmando como nunca. No resistió el quedarse en cama sin hacer nada mas que ver las vigas de madera sosteniendo el techo congelado de la habitación.

Ver caer la nieve le producía una sensación de nostalgia, siempre le recordaba a "el", la forma en que se alegraba cuando esta caía, cuando estaban en casa y con la gracia que sostenía los copos y se los ofrecía a Shun.

Siempre a Shun, aquella vez les vio con ternura, estaban contentos nada mas de ver la nieve caer. La nieve frente a sus ojos, caía de semejante manera, pero no le hacia feliz, temían que en cualquier rato aparecía esa voz llamándole, aquel gemido torturándole, pero trató de encontrar la felicidad que emanaba del simple hecho de ver la nieve caer lentamente frente a sus ojos, sin seguir un trayectoria definida, como las mismas hojas en otoño que caen en zigzag dando vueltas.

El sonido de los pasos sobre la nieve le alerto, miro a su izquierda y miró acercarse a Milo, su cara preocupada no traía buenas noticias.

-Shaka cree que tal vez ya no este en Siberia- susurró la respuesta a una pregunta que no se había formulado aun. Sin duda debía referirse a Ikki.

¿Qué había pasado para que estuviera tan molesto¿para que abandonará el lugar?

Todo esto parecía un enorme rompecabezas sin pies ni manos, estaba confundido. Realmente confundido. Como aquella vez cuando estaba en la sala de la casa y escuchaba su voz.

-te quiero- había dicho sinceramente- te quiero… y haré todo por ti, te amo….-

Shiryu bajó la vista sin dar una respuesta a las palabras de Milo, escuchar aquellas palabras le recordaban el momento de confusión previa a su huida a Paris. Pero….

_ no…. _

Aquella voz volvía implacable a su mente, volvía a torturarle y robarle ese momento de tranquilidad. Volvía tan clara y cercana. Se volvió para ver al caballero de Escorpio, sus labios se movían, pero no escuchaba palabra alguna. Como si estuviera pronunciando alguna plegaria.

Como si estuviera hablando solo.

_ no…. _

Sonaba tan clara, tan perturbada.

Abrió y cerró los ojos, en el horizonte oscuro, no muy lejos del resplandor de la luces del pueblo le pareció ver la silueta de Shun en la lejanía, los copos de nieve caían frente a sus ojos calmadamente. Shun se le veía melancólico, estaba como a unos 10 u 11 metros, su rostro se distinguía claramente, sus cabellos danzaban al ritmo que el viento escogía. Shiryu distinguió que el joven muchacho estaba con los brazos desnudos en la fría Siberia. Estaba tranquilo sin nada que cubriera sus delgados brazos.

Shiryu miró de nuevo a Milo, el seguía hablando sin que sus palabras se escucharan.

_ …. por favor… _

El tormento siguió, el lamento gritó en sus oídos, Shiryu se tapó los oídos mirando a Shun fijamente.

-iré por ti pequeño- dijo en voz alta seguro que le había escuchado. Iría en cuanto aquella voz se callase y le dejara formular bien sus pensamientos y tomar adecuadamente sus decisiones para el futuro inmediato.

Milo se plantó delante de él y le apartó las manos de las orejas. Su mirada notaba sincera preocupación, Shiryu trató de zafarse.

-él esta en el frió… tengo que ir con él, junto a Shun- le dijo forcejeando, Milo le sujetaba fuertemente sin lastimarlo, no comprendía que si no iba con él hacia Shun y lo protegía del frío podría morir congelado.

-Basta Shiryu…- dijo sencillamente Milo -basta-

Milo estaba agotado, estaba cansado y se le veía en esos ojos, en su rostro, en su forma de hablar y de ser, Shiryu lo pudo detectar, aun así tenia que ir con Shun, tenia que abrirlo y protegerlo del frío. Forcejeó una vez mas, logró hacer que ambos se girarán un poco, Shiryu pudo ver hacia el horizonte nuevamente.

Shun ya no estaba allí.

-tenemos que ir por la cena- susurró Milo suavemente dejándole una mano suelta, dejándolo ante su sorpresa. Shiryu creó que quizás Shun ahora estaba en otra parte.

Cayó en la cuenta que el pequeño no había estado temblando ni nada, quizás "él" le había enseñado una forma de soportar el terrible frío del mismo modo en que su maestro Camus lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

Podía quedarse relativamente tranquilo y acompañar a Milo.

**… **

Shaka comía en silencio, a su lado Milo y en la esquina Shiryu. Los tres coman un rico guiso del pueblo que una amable aldeana les había hecho para los tres con los alimentos comprados por Milo. Shiryu sentía el ambiente muy agradable, de comer junto a sus amigos, aunque lejanos pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Se sentía incomodo, aunque ellos parecían no estar disfrutando del rico caldo.

Era como si su presencia les incomodara.

No quiera importúnales mas, se sentía avergonzado por tantas atenciones que tenían para con él, estaba agradecido de hecho, pero no podía, no sentía nacer las palabras para agradecerles.

-¿aun no la has visto?- rompió el agradable silencio Milo levantándose de la mesa caminando hacia la cocina, Shiryu apenas había notado que ambos habían terminado la sopa.

-Me parte el corazón- dijo Shaka mirando hacia donde Milo, como si le molestara el rostro del joven chino. Shiryu no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo del plato. El caldo ya estaba frió, a su paladar le supo grasos pero aun conservaba un sabor agradable. Milo apareció con una cacerola de cuyo interior se desprendía un aroma aun mas agradable.

-Aun así, si tienes ganas lo deje todo listo- explicó Milo sirviendo el extraño guisado en los platos. Se veía raro pero olía exquisito, olía demasiado bien.

Shiryu les miró atentamente. Ambos volvieron a comer en silencio.

Casi de modo reverencial.

De un modo que no era desagradable el silencio, sino simplemente armonioso. Shiryu terminó su plato de caldo y se levantó de la mesa disculpándose por no comer mas. Los otros dos solo le vieron retirarse en silencio a su habitación.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría en su habitación con aquel libro?

Aquel libro que amablemente le prestase Shaka el cual le había hecho olvidar aquella tortuosa voz, de hermosas paginas y elegante pasta.

No lo sabia.

Miró a la puerta de su habitación y la luz de la estancia contigua estaba prendida. Eso significaba que quizás hubiese alguien. Seria relajante salir y charlar con alguien para variar y así averiguar al fin el paradero de "él".

La puerta gimió quedamente al ser abierta, los pasos de Shiryu sobre el piso de madera apenas podían ser oídos. La madera se quejaba pero no lo suficiente para se escuchada.

Shiryu vio que la mesa estaba llena de diversos objetos, botellas de vodka casero, botellas cubiertos conteniendo quien sabe que cosas en su interior, canastas de pan, trozos de carne seca, quesos y algunas mantas. Como si se preparan para salir en un largue viaje.

Shiryu no sabia nada de la partida de alguno de sus compañeros. Quizás habían estado esperando mas adecuado para contarle. Se acercó a ver los objetos y las viandas. Pero había algo en la esquina que llamo más su atención. Een una mesita, junto a los sillones frente a la chimenea principal estaba un pequeño aparato, una videocámara. De esas pequeñas que tienen una pantalla de plasma que muestra lo que se ha grabado digitalmente.

Shiryu le pareció algo extraño ver ese objeto en esa casa en medio de la nada. Posiblemente fuera de alguno de sus dos compañeros.

Se acercó a ella con extrema precaución, la miró largamente. Tenia duda de tomarla o no, tenia curiosidad de ver lo que tenia.

_ no…. _

Un susurro le habló al oído, como una prohibición. Era la misma voz de siempre, pero ahora Shiryu no le prestaba atención, estaba concentrado en el pequeño aparato de video.

No debía tomarlo.

¿Qué haría si se le resbala de las manos y se rompía?

¿Qué explicación iba a dar?

Normalmente él era muy hábil para esas cosas, pero últimamente, cuando escuchaba esa voz, su cuerpo perdía control y sentía que todo se le podía caer. Aun así el llamado de la curiosidad aumentó.

_ no… _

Volvió a escuchar aquella terrible voz aumentando su tono y su advertencia. Shiryu extremó sus precauciones al decidirse tomar el pequeño aparato. Se sentó a un lado y lo acercó. Tomo delicadamente el aparato y le extendió la pantalla de plasma y la hizo girar hacia arriba, de tal modo que no tuviese que tocarla cuando estuviese viendo el contenido de la misma.

Toco un botón, una musiquita indico el encendido del aparato, brillo la pantalla y en esta apareció una serie de instrucciones. Afortunadamente para él, era de esas cámaras que podía ser programada desde la pantalla y no le fue difícil iniciar la grabación.

"-Acaso estas borracho Ikki- comenzó una alegre voz en el sonido, la primera imagen que aparecía en la pequeña pantalla era la del hermano de Shun, Ikki estaba cruzado de brazos recargado en una columna y frente a él estaba Shaka sonriendo hacia la cámara, el camarógrafo se acercó a Ikki, tanto que la cámara fue a dar al rostro del hombre, que no solo aparto amablemente sino que le dedico una sonrisa.

-es por mi hermano- dijo Ikki hacia la cámara y esta se giró bruscamente. Ahora se podía ver mas de la casa, se veía una hermosa sala decorada con algunas flores rojas y blancas, algún bromista había pintado cisnes en forma de corazón. En la sala había sillones de tela de color arena y pequeños retazos de madera, muy agradable y sencilla. La gene estaba sentada alrededor de tal forma que no se veía a quienes estaban mirando. Alguien se dio cuenta del camarógrafo e incitó a los demás a apartarse.

En el sillón principal estaba "él" junto a Shun, los dos estaban sonrojados por ser el centro de la reunión."

Shiryu se paró un momento apartando la vista de la cámara, un pequeño dolor golpeaba su sien, se llevó la mano a la cabeza buscando un poco de alivio. Resolvió que un poco de agua seria lo mejor.

Un par de pasos y las voces grabadas se alzaron estallando en gritos de alegría y risas. Shiryu no les escuchó al llegar a la cocina y servirse agua.

_ Shiryu… _

Malditas voces¿hasta cuando le atormentarían? Se bebió el agua tan rápido como pudo y regresó a apagar el aparato. Aquellas voces le ponían intranquilo y estresado.

"….. Shiryu… Shiryu"

Se detuvo. Aquella voz, aquella voz que le atormentada, provenía de un lugar cercano, miró atentamente, provenía del pequeño aparato, de la grabación.

"vamos Shiryu…. date prisa o no saldrás en la foto"

Miró atentamente la pantalla, observo atónito lo que en ella se desarrollaba.

"…. tómanos otra Seiya… Shiryu saldrá borroso- aquella voz, salía clara de la pequeña maquina, en la escena estaban los amigos dispuestos para salir en una fotografía, el camarógrafo tenia dificultades de mantener la cámara estable, giró rápidamente e hizo una toma corta de Seiya preparando una cámara, el grupo rodeaba a los 3 personajes principales, "el" tomado de la mano con Shun y Shun al lado de su hermano."

La voz que tanto le atormentaba se parecía mucho a la que se reproducía en el video, era la misma. Era la voz de Shun. Pero, en este video, él estaba alegre, muy contento.

Y Shiryu estaba detrás de ellos, pudo verse a si mismo mirando con cierto recelo al pequeño Shun. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso¿en que momento?

-no…- susurró mirando consternado la escena. La fecha de la cámara marcaba los mismos días en que él recordaba haber estado en Brenen, era imposible que él estuviera en esa reunión en esa fecha, él había estado en la ciudad alemana de Brenen, podía confirmarlo ¿no? Guardaba los boletos ¿o no?.

_ Shiryu…. _ Esta vez la voz provino de todas partes y de ningún lado.

"Vamos…. Shiryu, sonríe" Shun canturreaba feliz en la grabación.

-Es imposible- dijo en voz alta, se apartó del pequeño aparato asustado¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Shiryu… - alguien mas pronunciaba su nombre, él se giró temeroso y a su espalda se encontró al fin con "él", su cabellera dorada brillaba con el resplandor del fuego, sus ojos celestes invitaban a ahogarse en ellos.

Sonrió.

Sonrió de por fin encontrarle, tan larga había sido su espera, tan largo lo que había pasado, tanto viajar, tanto esperar, al fin estaba allí frente a él. Sin más se abalanzó hacia "él".

Le abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, pudo sentir en "él", el estremecimiento en su cuerpo, sintió su calidez y su perfume, le abrazó, le estrecho con tanto cariño. Enterró su rostro en su pecho y estuvo apunto de casi llorar, todo había terminado.

Sintió un gran descansó, podría olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado y podía comenzar a disfrutar de su nueva vida, dedicarse a ser feliz aquí en la terrible Siberia.

**… **

-¿Qué esta pasando?- preguntó una tercera voz, entraba aquel personaje por la puerta sin cerrarla, mirando incrédulo a la escena que se desarrollaba.

_ ¡¡Shiryu!!! _

Apartó un poco los ojos de su pecho, sus ojos vieron al pequeño Shun en la puerta, su semblante pálido no había cambiado en nada, su rostro ya no reflejaba nada. Quizás venia por "él" . Tal como había hecho antes, simplemente llegaba y se lo llevaba, le apartaba de su presencia.

No, hoy no, ya había esperado tanto, había sufrido tanto para llegar con "él". No iba a esperar más, no iba a permitir que Shun le interrumpiese.

Se lanzó hacia Shun con intención de sacarlo de casa o meterlo en otra habitación, cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Shun alejado pese a que ya los había visto. No le importaba, tenia que ser así. Se acercó unos pasos más, decido. Su mano fue sujeta poco antes de que pudiera ponerla en los hombros de Shun. Eran manos fuertes, que apretaban terriblemente.

Shiryu pudo ver que se trataba de Ikki quien le sujetaba con tal saña. Los ojos de Ikki le miraban peligrosamente.

-Ikki.. yo solo…- trató de explicarse. El caballero del fénix le obligó a retroceder unos pasos, con la otra mano le golpeó el brazo prisionero. En el suelo algo cayó.

Un pequeño objeto brillante, afilado y rodeado de sangre¡su misma sangre!. Miró sorprendido el pequeño objeto, miró el rostro de Ikki impasible, vio su mano.

¡Tenia sangre.!

Buscó explicación en el rostro de Shun, pero aquel que estaba detrás de Ikki no era otro que Milo. Milo que entró a la casa y se dirigió hacia él, y aunque esto estaba doliendo aun le quedaba el consuelo de su mirada…..

La mirada de Shaka triste.

¿Dónde estaba "él"¿En que momento había aparecido Shaka?...

-Hyoga no esta aquí- respondió a sus dudas fríamente Ikki -¿no lo recuerdas verdad?- añadió con un tono de ponzoña, de frustración, de ira, de sentimientos que debían ser expulsados pronto o terminarían por destruir lo poco que quedaba de un consumido y agotado Ikki. -La muerte que le causaste a mi hermano lo arrastró a la tumba.

¿Qué había dicho?¿causar la muerte de Shun¿de esa criatura tan adorable¡Jamás! debía estar mintiendo.. debía…

_ Shiryu….. _ el lamento lo escuchó de nuevo… miró hacia la mesa donde estaba el pequeño aparato y las voces se escuchaban perfectamente…

"Shiryu…. por favor…. no"…. seguía aquella voz suplicando, la grabación se oía tan perfecta como la voz que venia escuchando desde que llego a Siberia "¡¡Shiryu!!!" aquel gritó una vez mas, aquel le torturaba cada que estaba a solas, aquel grito que de pronto fue silenciado.

Un silencio después de un gritó aterrador.

Shaka ahora tenia el aparato en sus manos y no se decidía a pagarlo, miraba de lleno al pequeño monitor. cerró sus ojos y los sonidos que aun provenían del pequeño aparato fueron silenciados definitivamente al ser apagado por los dedos de Shaka. Shiryu miró confundido a Ikki.

Él había estado en Brenen en ese día, ese video tenia que ser falso, él había estado con otros cientos de turistas.. él…

-tuviste suerte de que Ikki no te matara ese día- explicó Shaka acercándose hacia Ikki y tomándole con dulzura la mano que sujetaba a Shiryu, como suplicándole nuevamente por la vida de Shiryu. -Athena a querido verte… todos te habían buscado, fue una suerte encontrarte de camino a Siberia-

¿y la carta?¿quien había escrito la carta?

-debo irme- anuncio de pronto Milo encaminándose hacia la salida, aun se le veía exhausto, desgarrado… lleva el abrigo de pieles café y en su mano estaba aquella carta.

-gracias por traerlo Milo- agradeció Shaka, Shiryu entonces se dio cuenta que aquel quien le había llevado el abrigo había sido el mismo Milo, que el sujeto que le había dado comida había sido Milo…. por eso taba tan cansado, por eso estaba desecho.

Shiryu se dejo caer al suelo liberándose del agarre de Ikki. A quien había visto había sido a Shaka y no a "él" . Tenia que haberlo sabido desde el principio…

"él" sin Shun…..

"él" sin Siberia y Siberia sin "él" se había cobrado caro, porque Siberia era mas vengativa que Shun, Siberia nunca perdonaba, como le habían dicho aquel día en el tren.

Siberia es una tierra celosa, Siberia es una madre cruel que nunca perdona. Es hermosa pero también mortal.


End file.
